


Time's Up

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, black velvet suit porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: Black velvet suit porn.





	Time's Up

The satin felt like liquid under the pads of her thumbs as she ran her hands ever-so-slowly down the lapels of his suit jacket. She then turned her attention fully to his chest, pushing her fingers up against the soft black velvet, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt the solidness of his body underneath. 

"Mm." At that very moment, it was all she could manage to say.

"Yeah?" Bucky responded, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot while under Darcy's scrutiny.

Her left hand continued sliding up and around the back of his neck to feel the recently shortened hair there. Bucky's eyes closed and he couldn't stop his groan as she gently scratched at the spot with her nails. She leaned in, standing up on her toes to bring her painted red lips close to the shell of his ear. 

"Yeah..." She whispered, darting the tip of her tongue out to lick lightly, feeling him shudder. 

They were due to leave for the ceremony in ten minutes, they wanted to give Bucky a medal, but Darcy had him pinned against their door and it didn't look like they'd be getting there on time. The Silver Star could wait. 

Bucky lightly ran his hands over her bare shoulders, down her arms, settling them at her waist. The deep red satin dress only made her curves and swerves look even more delicious, and as his eyes travelled back up to hers (stopping momentarily to admire her other assets) he wasn't _quite_ drooling...

"You look amazing, you always look amazing Darce. You _are_ amazing."

Darcy gave a cute snort and a lock of her hair fell over her cheek. "Look who's talking buddy." 

He cracked a smile as he reached and curled the strands around his fingers. " I mean it!" 

Bucky's mouth then dropped open as Darcy's right hand brushed lightly between their bodies over the semi in his pants that was rapidly becoming a 'fully'. 

"I know." She purred. 

He swallowed roughly. "Don't we gotta go soon?"

Darcy pressed closer, the thick, slick satin of her dress sliding against him as she nudged her thigh through the slit in the fabric, settling it between his legs. 

"Yeah, soon." She replied, and drew her nose up his throat against his stubble. "You smell so good." 

Bucky found his hands wandering further south, bracketing her lush hips at first and then slipping around behind to get a good handful of her gorgeously rounded ass.

"Soon, like, ten minutes soon?" Bucky asked, that glint in his eye. Darcy grinned and nodded.

"You like the suit okay?"

Darcy looked him up and down again, drinking every gorgeous detail into her deep blue eyes and then licking her red lips, stopping just a hair's breadth from his own.

"You, and the suit, are making me wet." she replied.

His head thunked back against the door. "Jesus, fuck..." and he was pulling Darcy flush against him so she could feel just how she was making him react. She ground her hips slowly into the growing hardness of him.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

"Hey guys c'mon, gonna be late for your big night Buck!" It was Steve. 

Darcy reached between them again, rubbing her palm over Bucky's erect cock through the plush black velvet of his pants, gently shushing his low moan as she called back through the door to Steve. 

"You guys go on ahead, we're just coming." Darcy swore she could hear Natasha's snarky "I'll bet" as they walked on down the corridor. 

"Nine," She whispered at Bucky, before kissing him lightly on the lips. 

Bucky caught her plump bottom lip in his teeth, tugged and swept the tip of his tongue across before letting her go. "Nine what, gorgeous?" His breath was becoming more ragged by the second but Darcy remained beautifully composed. 

"Nine minutes." The next thing Bucky knew she had led him back to the couch where she pushed him to his knees, lay back, hitched up her dress and was guiding his head between her thighs.

"Pushing my talents here doll," He growled as he gently but firmly grasped around her thighs and homed in. "You know I don't like to rush..."

"You'll notice I went commando to save t- _ahhhh! Holy. Shit. Mmm...uh!._ "

Bucky licked through her heated core with the flat of his long tongue. His girl wasn't lying when she said she was wet. She was soaked. He savoured everything, mouthing at the heat, her scent, swirling and flicking his tongue and driving those delicious noises from her throat. 

"Bucky...Bucky!" She called him with breathy urgency.

He momentarily came up for air. Lips glistening with her arousal. "Darce, baby, doll..."

"Se-ven." She panted out, yanking him upwards. "Hurry up and give it to me why don't ya, time's-a-wastin'."

Bucky's eyes creased as he grinned and he threw himself down on the couch beside her, pushing the suit pants down just far enough and then hauling his girl over onto his lap. 

"Just for that I'm gonna make you work for it doll." He growled, showering kisses along her collarbone and over the tops of her breasts as she quickly rucked up the skirt fabric of her dress, tilted her hips and sank down with a deep sigh. He held onto her waist firmly, lifting her up off him and driving in deep as he pulled her back down.

There was no world but the two of them together. Darcy had her hands framing Bucky's face, gazing into his eyes the whole time and sighing with a shudder of pleasure each time their bodies met, feeling the sparks within her igniting into a burning fire of raw need as she saw it mirrored in him. She watched him swipe the tip of that talented tongue over those pink, kiss-bitten lips and wondered if she had seen anything hotter.

"F-four..." She breathed, barely audible through her rising moans. Bucky changed up the rhythm, shifting her closer, sliding his right hand up her inner thigh, determined.

Darcy tugged his metal hand to her chest, encouraging him to knead and squeeze as he stoked the fire at the base of her spine into a white hot pulse with his fingers. "Fuck, yes...oh- oh my god..."

" _Darcy!_ " Bucky was thrusting in earnest now, his movements becoming increasingly erratic as Darcy clawed at his shoulders and then came apart around him. When she went off, he almost immediately followed. They held each other as close as was possible, sharp breaths and moans mingling amidst passionate open-mouthed kisses as they came back down, their shuddering movements slowing to stillness. 

It was a few moments before either of them could speak again, Darcy leaning her forehead against Bucky's and smiling.

He raised one eyebrow and grinned back.

"What?"

She asked.

"Just wondering if I'll get another medal for that?" 

Darcy snorted and swung her leg back off from his lap sharply, making him wince slightly.

"Shut up and clean up honey, time's up!"


End file.
